The present invention relates generally to infrared spectroscopy and, more specifically, the invention pertains to a Contrast Agent for multispectral infrared transillumination and fluorescence of turbid media.
This invention is for non-invasive multispectral IR absorption and fluorescence measurement system for the detection of blood related abnormalities in tissue. An FDA-approved contrast agent, tailored to the measured spectral range, is introduced intravenously to provide both absorption and fluorescent contrast in tissue. While the full scope of eventual uses will emerge through clinical experience, two immediate areas of application are for the detection of breast cancer and internal bleeding.